1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a scanning apparatus such as an electrical filing system, an optical filing system, a facsimile, a copier, or a digital copier having a double side scanner, and a method for controlling the scanner. The invention is more particularly related to control parameters which control the operation of two scanners which are part of the double side scanner and which perform a scanning operation of a single sheet at the same or approximately the same time.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, some scanning apparatuses such as electrical filing systems, optical filing systems, facsimiles, copiers, and digital copiers perform double sided scanning of a document. One style of scanners uses a single scanner and scans different sides of a page at different times. This type of scanner is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 138362/1988.
Another type of scanner utilizes two scanners (e.g. a double side scanner) and the scanners scan each side of a single page at approximately the same time. The scanning apparatus incorporating a double side scanner has an advantage of a higher scanning speed than the scanner apparatus having one scanner. This type of scanner is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 120468/1993.
However, typical double side scanners treat each of the two scanners separately; that is, the scanning parameters for one of the two scanners must be separately input from the parameters of the scanner for the other side of the page. This can result in a complex entry procedure and may bring about errors during the entry of the scanning parameters.